Change of Heart
by megtoons
Summary: Meg meets a guy and grow very fond of him. But little did she know that he will bring back some bad memories.
1. FirstLook

It was a normal day for Hiccup. He was the chief now and it became a permanent job. He was doing his very best to help his village.

Today, he decided to go to the Northern Market, picking a few stuff for new inventions and buildings he had in mind to update the village. He was with Toothless of course but also with his sister and her dragon, Meg and Luna. She had chief's blood too so it was only normal that she was participating, even if she wasn't really into it. It was more like an obligation for her.

Hiccup was walking, his eyes on the list he needed to get, Toothless next to him. Meg was walking behind with Luna. She was whining.

-"Brooooo, are you done? I'm starving!", Meg whined.

-"Do I need to remind you if you would have helped, it would have gone much faster.", Hiccup said.

-"Urgh! But I don't know what is..", she walked to him and leaned on him to read the list, ".. a sky zoom. What the Thor is a sky zoom?!", Meg raised her arms in the air in a dramatic way.

-"It's like a spy glass but it's for watching more far away into the sky.", he explained, pointing a finger in the air.

-"What is it for?", Meg asked.

-"Observing the sky and learn how to navigate."

-"You have eyes for that.", Meg snorted.

-"But you can't see for too far.", Hiccup snorted back.

-"That's because your eyes sucks.", Meg grinned.

-"Shut up!", Hiccup pushed her.

Meg laughed and it made Hiccup laughed too.  
Toothless and Luna were behind, watching their riders playing. Toothless cooed, thinking that never he will understand those hoomans. Luna licked his jaw and he snapped out of it, he leaned on her and they purred while walking behind their master.

-"And with a twist, it can fry everything in no time!"

-"Dude, it's called a pan.", Meg said with annoyance.

She was buying some metal stuff at a trader stand for her brother. But as usual, that trader wanted to sell her more thing. Meg yawned and got tired of listening of him. So she just put three gold coins on the table and left.  
But she turned around, she bumped into a guy.

-"Arf! Look where you're going for-"

She was about to keep yelling at the guy until she met his blue eyes.  
Meg blinked and so was the guy. Neither of them moved. Meg didn't know what was wrong with her and why she was so hypnotize by those eyes. They looked a lot like Luna's eyes and it was actually what made her so dreamy.

-"Meg! Our boat is waiting!"

Meg snapped out of it and shook her head.

-"S-sorry.", the guy said.

-"No! I mean it's okay."

The guy handed her a piece of metal she let drop when they bumped. She took it.

-"Thanks.", she politely said.

They stayed still again.

-"MEG!", she heard Hiccup called.

-"Shit. I have to go. Bye.", Meg nodded and ran away.

She stopped in her tracks and looked back at the dark haired guy. He was still looking at her. They both were in awe. He then gave her small smile and small wave. She looked around and just gave him a nod as if she was returning his wave.

She climbed on the boat, her brother and dragons already aboard.  
What just happen?


	2. Wondering

Hiccup was checking if he didn't forget a thing on his list. After the third check, he nodded at himself and sighed of relief. He looked at the Furies. Toothless was licking Luna's cheek while she was sleeping. Hiccup chuckled. Sometimes he thought their dragons were actually just big cats.

But his smile faded when his eyes fall on Meg. She was leaning on the edge of the deck, looking at the island that they just left becoming smaller. Her eyes were stuck on it and her brows furrowed. She was deeply thinking. Hiccup walked toward her and leaned on the edge just like she was. He looked at the island at his turn.

-"Weird island huh?", Hiccup scoffed.

-"Hm.", Meg said distantly.

Hiccup looked at her.

-"Something's wrong?", Hiccup tempted, now worried about his daydreaming sister.

-"Not really.", she sighed.

-"Then why are you so... silent?", Hiccup tried to tease her.

-"I don't know. And that's what I would like to know actually.", Meg rubbed her forehead and groaned.

She had that stupid guy still stuck in her mind and it made her feel... weird? She hated that feeling. But at the same time it was kinda warm. She never felt like this before and she didn't know if she was frustrated or more curious to know what it was. She hesitated to ask her brother but it wasn't worth bothering him for such a silly thing.

-"You know what, I think I forgot something at the market. I-Ill just go back with Luna. Don't wait for me.", Meg suddenly said and walked toward Luna, who groaned when she got woke up.

-"W-w-wait! What?! What did you forget? I can come with you! We took a boat for not flying with all the materials on Luna and Toothless, so it can keep sailing to Berk and-"

-"No! Please. I huuh... need to go alone.", she stopped him and climbed on Luna.

-"But Meg-"

He couldn't finish his sentence. She was already high in the sky. Hiccup sighed. Toothless came by his side, nudging his best friend with his snot. Hiccup patted his head.

-"Yeah. Me too bud. I wish I could know what's going on.", Hiccup looked up at the white shadow flying back toward the northern market.

Meg and Luna landed on the port. Meg ran back to the center of the market. Place where she bumped into this weird guy. She looked around but couldn't see him anywhere. She groaned.  
She went to ask the trader that had his stand in front of where the crashing happen between her and that blue eyed boy.

-"Hey!", she slammed her hand on the table, waking up the trader that was asleep on it.

-"Haaaaa! Whut-What?!", he jumped.

-"Did you happen to see a guy, kinda tall, blue eyes, black hair with a orange hat and wearing a yellow tunic?!", she almost shouted at him.

-"Huuuh-"

-"Yes or no?!", Meg slammed her hand harder this time, making sure he was awake.

-"No! I mean not since you two bumped into each other! I have a business to run and clients rushed to me as you might know and-"

Meg raised an eyebrow. She took a gold coin from her pocket and throw it on the table. The trader immediately shut up and jumped on the shinny coin.

-"Wait! Now that you mention it, I saw him walking toward the forest. I'm not sure.", the trader faked pretending he had trouble remembering.

Meg's patience got its limits. She snapped her fingers, Luna appearing behind her and showing her teeth to the trader, growling.

-"HAAA! He got into the wood with his dragon with a bag full of chicken meat and dead mice.", the trader screamed and blurted all he knew, hiding under the table.

-"There you go.", Meg scoffed, proud of herself.

She patted Luna's head as a thank you and she ran with her to the woods.


	3. SearchParty

Meg was running into the woods, looking a bit everywhere for that mysterious dude that was making her mind go crazy.  
She had to stop for a moment cause she was getting out of breath. Luna poked her side with her nose, as if she was asking if she was okay.

-"I'm okay Sweetie. Don't worry.", Meg said between breaths.

Once she was fine again, she walked around trees and kept looking. They arrived at the exit of the forest, only to fall on a cliff. She searched around from that point since she had a pretty good view. It's in these moments she wished she had one of her brother's inventions and that they could finally be handful.

She climbed on Luna and jumped into the sky. She looked as close as she could but sighed when there was nothing. That's when she finally wondered: why the heck she was obsessed with finding this guy?

-"AAAAAAAH!", Meg shouted to the sky and throwing her fists in the air.

Luna cooed in worry.  
-"It's okay. Maybe it was stupid after all. Let's just go home.", Meg groaned and lied on Luna's back.

Luna growled as an okay. She was about to turn in direction of Berk but she jerked, like she had smelled something.

-"Luna? What's going oooooon!", Meg said but got cut when Luna dived to the ground.

They landed. Meg climbed off her dragon.  
-"What's wrong Luna? Did you-", Luna was already running away, "-smell something..?".

Meg sighed and just followed the tracks of Luna since she was already far.  
That place was like a jungle. The vegetation was really dense and branches and leaves were mostly blocking the way. Meg didn't have her sword on her so she had to push it like she could with only her hand and feet.

-"Urgh, LUNA! Come back!", Meg called.

She kept walking till the path was finally more accessible. She fall on a large dust path that leaded farther into a darker forest.

-"Are you kidding me?!", Meg groaned.

She walked on that path anyway, a bit scared that Luna was dragged into a trap.

The way became darker, the thick and huge leaves of the trees avoiding any sunlight to enlighten the road. So Meg had to trust her instinct and spread her arms in front of her to feel the obstacles. She was doing good till her hands touched what felt like a tree. She tried to step around it but at one point, her feet didn't touch the floor anymore and she yelped when she glided on a very slippery ground.

The end of the slide finally appear and Meg fall, butt first on a soft grass carpet.

-"Ouch..", she whined and rubbed her back.

She opened her eyes and blinked to see her surrounding. It was like a beautiful cove, the sun could be seen and there was a small pond. The grass was short but really soft. It was a small cove but still pretty. Never she could thought that this island would have a place like this on it.

She looked everywhere till her eyes fall on a snot.

-"What the-", she screamed.

She crawled back to notice it was a dragon. And what a dragon! She never saw one like this. It was reddish and had... fur on it? His eyes were really green, deep emerald one. Just like hers.

But she hadn't more time to look at his details cause he was growling at her, not looking very pleased to see her. Meg swallowed and tried to reach him gently but he wasn't seeing things like her. He roared at her and Meg gasped.

-"Foxy! Stop!"

The dragon stopped growling and softened in a wink. He sat and waited.  
A guy appeared behind him.

It was him. The guy Meg was looking for.


	4. Introduction

"You!", Meg gasped.

The stranger guy chuckled. He patted the furry dragon head and walked to kneel in front of her.

-"I'm sorry if my dragon scared you.", he smiled.

-"I wasn't scared.", Meg said, brows furrowed.

-"Okay okay.", he chuckled and stood again.

He offered her a hand to help her stand. Meg looked at it and hesitated. She looked at his hand then his face then back at his hand. She reached for it and he caught it. Once on her feet, she took her hand away from his and looked at him cautiously.

-"Oh. By the way, someone was looking for me apparently and found me.", the guy suddenly said and pointed behind him.

Luna appeared.  
-"Luna!", Meg smiled and ran to her dragon, "Don't run away from me that fast anymore, you got me so worried.", Meg hugged her.

Luna purred. She rubbed her nose against her snot and leaned her forehead on top of her scaly head.

-"You two have a really strong connection. Am I right?", the dark haired said from behind.

Meg's expression changed from relief to annoyance. She looked back at him.

-"What were you doing here?", she asked.

-"I could ask you the same thing.", he grinned.  
Meg blinked and turned her face back to Luna, hiding her pout. He got a point.

-"Well. I was looking for you.", Meg said, still her back turning to him.

-"Me? Why?", he said surprised.

Meg turned back, frown on her face.

-"Because! You're... weird!", she spatted.

-"Whut?", he raised an eyebrow.

-"Yes!.. Urgh I don't know."

Meg felt embarrassed for the first time. It was true tho. She had no idea why she was looking for that guy. She just followed her guts. She sighed.

-"Well, if it can help, I also wanted to see you again.", the guy said.

-"Really?!", Meg exclaimed.

-"Yes. Since we bumped into each other sooner at the market, I kinda had you in my mind. Like I needed to see you again, to learn to know you. It's weird.", he scratched the back of his head.

-"Yes! That's exactly that!", Meg gasped, pointing her finger at him.

-"It would be even more weird to call it love tho.", the guy laughed.

-"Pfff, I don't fall in love, that's ridiculous.", Meg scoffed.

Both laughed.

-"I'm Ace, by the way.", he handed his hand to her.

-"Meg.", she took it and shake it, "And who is this beautiful dragon?", she approached the furry creature, handing her hand for him to smell it so he could trust and lean in her touch.

-"That's Foxy. He's a Fear Furry.", Ace explained.

-"A Fear Fury?"

-"Fear FurRY. Everyone takes him as a softy because of all of his fur but he's pretty good at hiding his true nature. Show her Foxy.", Ace grinned.

The reddish dragon backed and lifted his tail in the air, letting spikes coming out of his fur.

-"So cool!", Meg said excitedly, "Why Foxy tho?", she asked curiously.

-"Well, his colors, plus his fluffy fur and his behavior, he's more like a big fox than a dragon.", Ace chuckled.

-"Makes sense.", Meg chuckled with him.

-"And what about your dragon? I never saw one like that either.", Ace approached Luna, who growled in wary.

-"Oh! That's Luna. She's a Light Fury. She's extremely wary so I wouldn't try to go any further if I were you. And plus, i don't trust you enough to let you touch her.", Meg stood and walked toward Luna, "She's my best friend and we are always together since years. You hurt her I hurt you. You hurt me, she'll hurt you.", Meg warned with an icy voice.

Ace swallowed and just nodded.  
A silence settled for a few second.

-"Wanna fly out of here?", Ace proposed.

-"Oh yeah sure. This place is creeping me out even if it's beautiful.", Meg's face changed into a big smile.

Both climbed on their dragons and flew to the sky.


	5. Worries

After two hours, Hiccup finally arrived at Berk. He was welcomed by a few men and Gobber who discharged the metal and the material from the boat. Hiccup let them do and walked up the docks to the village.

He was still thinking about his sister and her weird behavior. Why did she fly away that fast? What if she was dragged into a trap? What if she needed his help? He shook his head. Meg was smart, sly and strong. And besides, Luna was with her too. He didn't have reasons to worry right?  
His frown suddenly changed into a warm smile when he saw a dark brown haired lady with her feathery dragon next to her, waiting for him.

-"You're back.", she welcomed him by walking toward him and wrapping her arms around his neck.

-"Hey you.", he chuckled, putting his hands her thin waist and pecking her lips.

He was about to do it again when the young lady looked behind his shoulder.  
-"Where's Meg?", she asked.

-"Oh. She went back to the market.", he sighed.

-"Oh. Is that why you look so worried?"

-"I don't know. We were on the boat to head back and she suddenly snapped and flew back, ordering me not follow her. I mean, it's weird because she tells me everything usually but she looked annoyed and just... left me behind. We're twins, aren't we suppose to share everything together?", he exclaimed.

-"Yes. Perhaps. But she still a girl. A 21 years old girl. She has her intimacy and her own secrets.", the young lady caressed Hiccup's cheek gently.

-"Oh yeah? Since when? We already took our shower together. Intimacy is passed us. You don't have any intimacy or secret with me?", Hiccup smirked.

-"Ooh ho ho, I have more to hide that you'll ever know mister.", she grinned and pinched his nose.

Hiccup chuckled.  
-"Maybe she just met someone?", she proposed.

Hiccup froze in her arms.  
-"Huh?! Haha no. No no. No. Please let's not get too far.", Hiccup laughed nervously.

-"Why not?", the lady raised an eyebrow.

-"Because it's Meg! Meg don't do love. She isn't the type of just "forget everything and fall in love.", Hiccup admitted.

-"Hiccup. You know she won't forget you and probably will never."

-"Yeah. Maybe. I don't know Ana. I hope you're right tho.", Hiccup sighed in defeat.

Ana kissed his cheek and hugged him, hug that he returned, with a small kiss on her forehead.  
Meg wasn't hiding any secret guy behind his back. Was she?

-"And that's how we learned we were twins!"

-"Haha, I wished I could have seen your face."

-"Yeah! Me too!"

Meg and Ace were resting on the beach. Luna and Foxy were playing with a branch next to them after a lot of insistence from the red dragon. Luna, being the sassy dragon that she was, ignored him but Meg asked her to try be friends and finally gave up to his advances. She brought a branch from the woods to entertain them while their hoomans were talking.

Ace explained to Meg that Foxy was still a really young dragon, probably around 8. That's why he was still looking smaller than Luna and that he always wanted to play with other dragons, not thinking about being wary or cautious.

A few hours passed and the sun was starting to set.

-"Well, it's probably better if I go now, my brother and my mom will be worried.", Meg said, standing and rubbing the sand out of her fur skirt.

-"Aren't you a big girl now?", Ace teased, mirroring her action.

-Yeah. But let's just say they probably have a good reason to worry. I'm not the kind of girl that avoids fights. I always go for it or fall into the middle of an ambush. I'm an impulsive type of girl. Staying put is not my thing.", she shrugged, "Besides, I also worried to death when he's not home in time so.", she chuckled.

-"You have a really good bond with your brother right?", Ace asked.

-"Yeah. I do everything with him. We were apart for too long. And he got hurt too many times just in attempt to protect me. And I'm still feeling guilty about it. So from now on, I'm trying not to leave his side. And he does the same for me.", Meg said, walking toward Luna, "I already killed for him.", she breathed.

-"Haha, yeah right.", Ace laughed.

-"I'm serious.", Meg turned to look back at him.

Her eyes were cold and could shot actual daggers.

-"No one touches my brother.", she said with in an icy ton, that send shivers down Ace's spine.

Ace walked toward her, Foxy joining his side.

-"Well, I enjoyed today. I'm glad I didn't give up on looking for you.", Meg grinned.

-"Me neither. I'll send you a terror mail.", Ace proposed.

-"Hope so."

The waves were crashing on the sand.

Boy and girl were staying quiet, not moving. Luna blinked and poked Foxy with her tail, catching his attention. When he was looking at her, she pointed her head to the humans and walked around them. Foxy blinked and did the same. They wrapped their tail around their riders, crashing them against each other, nose almost touching.  
Meg blinked. She saw Ace's embarrassment and small blush. She didn't understand it and just stared at him.

-"Luna, stop it now.", Meg called.

Luna groaned and let go. She was stunned by how her rider could be so innocent and naive sometimes.

Meg climbed on her and gave a last smile to Ace. He waved at her and she headed up to the sky.  
No need to precise that she was smiling the entire flight.


	6. RealLove

Meg arrived in Berk and she landed in front of the Haddock. She already knew what's coming. Her typical brotherly chief speech. She sighed at the thought of it and entered the hut. Good thing, Hiccup wasn't home yet. Only Ana.

-"Meg! You're finally back! Where were you?", Ana welcomed her, hands covered in flour.

-"Oh you know, just flying around.", Meg shrugged.

-"With someone else?", Ana teased.

-"Wh-HOW DO YOU KNOW?!", Meg exclaimed, blush on her cheeks.

-"What?! Wait so you were really with someone?", Ana froze.

-"...no.", Meg looked away, trying to act like nothing happened.

-"Oh my god! So I was right after all!", Ana cheered, clapping in her hands, blowing a flour cloud into her face and making her cough on the instant.

-"It was just a friend! We met today at the market and then we hung out. That's it. The end!", Meg defended herself.

-"A friend that you didn't know before and made you turn back once you sailed away for Berk?", Ana smirked, cleaning her hands on her cooking apron.

-"Hiccup told you.", Meg raised an eyebrow.

-"I thought you knew how he worked by now.", Ana chuckled.

-"Please don't tell him. I want to be the first to ask him if he is okay.", Meg asked, almost begging.

-"Okay with what? You having a boyfriend?", Ana said, taking the bowl and mixing whatever she was doing.

-"Huh?! NO! I don't have a boyfriend! It's just a friend. That is extremely cute and nice and sweet and-", she looked back at Ana and stopped in her words when she saw her smugly face and hand on her hips.

Meg's blush intensified.  
-"Nevermind.", Meg pouted.

-"Awww, Meg is falling in love!", Ana made her big cute eyes, teasing Meg again.

-"Stahp! I'm not! Urgh, Im gonna find Hiccup.", Meg groaned and left the house, leaving a chuckling Ana and her attempt at cooking a pie.

Meg walked toward the Great Hall, arms crossed on her chest, slight blush still coloring her tan cheeks. Luna was walking too by her side.

-"I'm not falling in love. I just happen to really like Ace as a friend.", Meg mumbled.

Luna cooed and nudged her rider playfully.  
-"Stop it! I'm not!", Meg blushed.

She stepped in front of the huge doors of the Hall and pushed them to walk in. It was late and pretty much no one was left in the big room. But it was easier for Meg to spot her brother, reading some kind of paper, glass in hand.

-"Hey bro.", she called him.

Hiccup jumped and turned to see his sister walking toward him. He stood and ran to hug her. Then pushed her gently.

-"Gods! Where the heck were you! You can't just leave with a sad face and leave me behind.", he groaned.

-"Okay okay mister chief. I will not do it again.", Meg laughed, raising her hands in the air in defeat.

Luna ran to Toothless who also ran to her. They purred and lied together.  
Hiccup went back to his sit and Meg sat between the dragons, scratching Toothless's head.

-"So, what was so important that you suddenly had to go back?", Hiccup asked, bringing his glass to his lips.

-"Oh nothing much. I just needed to see someone.", Meg innocently said while scratching Toothless's chin.

Hiccup spat his water when he heard "see someone".  
-"You're "seeing someone"?!", Hiccup chuckled nervously.

-"Yeah. I met a new friend at the market and just wanted to see him again.", Meg shrugged.

-"Oh gods, I thought for a sec that you were seeing someone as dating someone.", Hiccup sighed of relief and laughed.

-"Why is that funny?", Meg raised an eyebrow.

-"Well, love and you don't go together you know. Like, you're not the type of girl that dates and get all lovey dovey.", Hiccup explained naturally, turning back to his paper.

-"Pardon me?!", Meg said offended.

-"Oh come on Meg, you know it's true. You always show no interest when a guy is trying to hit on you. You don't even seem to know how to be in a relationship.", Hiccup shrugged, "Besides, it's not like you need one. You have me. A big brother is so much better than a boyfriend.", he said proudly.

Meg blinked. She fumed and raised her voice.  
-"First of all, we still don't know which one of us came out of mom first. Second, who do you think you are to say I'm never gonna find someone I'll love for the rest of my life?! Remind me who helped your stupid butt to go confess to Ana?! I'm just not interest into pervert and jerks, sorry! And yeah, you might be my brother but you can't give me the love a boyfriend would give!", Meg blurted.

-"The love of a brother is ten times stronger than the one of a stupid stranger guy you just met at a market! And I won't hurt you like maybe he will!", Hiccup shouted.

-"Well you actually did hurt me right now!", Meg shouted back and ran toward the exit.

Hiccup watched her ran away. He rubbed his face and kicked the bench with his metal leg. He flopped on it and groaned.

Of all the jerks that Meg could have ever met, right now, he was the biggest one.


	7. Comfort

Ana had just finished baking her pie. She looked at it and feel proud filling her chest. Blueberry pie, her favorite and Hiccup's too. He had a rough day so she thought why not making a little surprise to ease his day. She waited but she was too excited to surprise him so she went to the Great Hall to call him.

Once she was standing in front of the big doors, she reached to push them but got forestalled by Meg.

-"Oh Meg, wanna-"

-"Later.", Meg spatted, obviously mad, and walked away angry.

Ana blinked. She rarely saw Meg that furious.  
Ana walked in the Great Hall and saw Hiccup, sitting at a table in the far corner of the hall, pulling his hair. She guessed that Meg sudden anger had a link with him. She went to sit next to him and put a gentle hand on his shoulder.

-"Hiccup? Is everything okay?", Ana asked softly.

-"Yeah Yeah.", he groaned, rubbing his face.

-"Hiccup.", she called him again.

-"Huh, it's nothing, I just got into a fight with Meg it... will fade off.", he sighed.

-"What happen?", she wondered, pushing the soft auburn bangs that were falling in front of his eyes.

-"Nothing... it's just... Urgh, I was a big jerk to Meg. I don't even know why I said something like that.", he groaned and let his head fall between his arms.

-"What did you say to her?", Ana insisted.

-"I uh... might have said that... she wasn't really made for love and that no guy would be good enough for her.", he straightened in his sit and took his glass to look at the reflection in the water inside it.

-"Gods. Why did you say something like that?!", Ana gasped.

-"I don't know!", Hiccup said with defeat.

-"Hiccup. I know you know. So why?", Ana insisted again.

Hiccup sighed and stayed silent for a while. Ana just waited for him to talk, her hand still in his hair.

-"I... I don't want to see her with someone else.", he mumbled at least.

-"And why is that?", Ana raised an eyebrow.

-"Because I don't want some guy to take my sister away from me, there!", he throw his arm in the air.

He looked back at his glass, slight blush on his cheeks, kinda embarrassed of his confession.

Ana couldn't help but smile. He was just being overprotective. It was so typical Hiccup. He was already overprotective with Toothless since Drago took control of him, and when they started dating, it was the same. He was always worried about her when she was going on a flight alone with Dusk. He was too scared that she could get kidnap again and hurt.

And now he was just scared to lose his sister again, just like when they were born.

-"Hiccup. You're probably the most important person in Meg's life right now. No guy could take her away from you. She won't let that happen.", she spoke softly, "I know you only want her to be safe, but you can't forbid her to fall in love. And you know that love makes people really happy. Look how happy we are.".

Hiccup turned his head to look at her sunset eyes and smiled. It was true that since he and Ana were together, he never felt more complete and confident.

-"You have to trust Meg on this one. And she needs you to trust her. The best you can do as her brother is to be supportive. To help her know what love is, to guide her. She won't be able to feel good if you're mad at her. I think she would be more sad than mad to realize she's fighting her brother for a guy. And you don't want that am I right?"

-"...no.. of course not. But what if that guy hurts her?", Hiccup continued.

-"Then be the comfort she will need at that moment. I know exactly how painful a heartbreak can be.", she smiled sadly, remembering when Hiccup started to date Astrid, "But I found warm and the tenderness I was looking for to heal my heart with my family. And that's probably what Meg will need too. The hug and love of a brother.", Ana explained, reaching for his cheek and made him look at her.

-"Yeah. You're right.", Hiccup smiled.

He reached for her own cheeks and caught her face to kiss her tenderly before bringing her into a lovely embrace.

-"Thank you Ana.", he said in her shoulder.

-"Anytime.", she chuckled.

He pushed her gently and kissed her forehead.

-"I love you.", he said sincerely.

-"I love you too.", she chuckled, kissing the tip of his nose, "Now go apologize or else you won't have any pie.", she teased.

-"You made a pie?!", Hiccup said excitedly.

-"Dang! It was suppose to be a surprise. I wanted to wait home to show you my blueberry pie.", she sighed.

-"You made a blueberry pie?!", Hiccup exclaimed, smile getting wider.

Ana facepalmed. So much for the surprise.


	8. Bond

Ana was walking around the village, the night already setting, making it not so easy to find a girl with really good skills in stealth. She headed to the Haddock mansion and looked around. She sighed till she heard a clink and whine upstairs.

She climbed the stairs and opened Hiccup's door room.

-"Urgh, damn you you stupid chair!", she heard Meg.

Ana pushed the door carefully.

-"Meg?", Ana called.

-"Not here."

Ana scoffed and made herself in.  
-"What are you doing here?", Meg mumbled.

-"I could you ask the same thing.", Ana crossed her arms on her chest, grin on her lips.

-"Looking for something to polish my sword.", Meg crossed her arms and fight Ana's stare.

-"Sitting on the floor?", Ana raised an eyebrow.

Meg blinked. She pouted and stood, walking past Ana and this time, searching for real.

-"What do you want?", Meg groaned.

-"To know how you're feeling.", Ana sighed, letting her arms fall on her side.

-"I'm fine. Thank you.", Meg quickly closed the conversation.

-"I talked with Hiccup.", Ana insisted.

-"Good for you.", Meg said coldly.

-"Meg please.", Ana pleased.

Meg sighed and gave up looking.  
-"What do you want me to say Ana? That everything is alright and that Hiccup is right and I'm okay with the fact that my own twin brother doesn't want me to know love because miiiiister thinks he's all I need.", Meg groaned, walking back to her corner she was sitting previously.

She sat against the wall and hide her face against her knees.  
Ana smiled. Sarcasm was really something that runs in the family.  
She sat next to Meg and put a friendly hand on her back.

-"He only worries about you. You know that.", Ana spoke softly.

-"Huuuh, I know. But doesn't mean he can forbid me to speak with other guys. I mean I'm an adult. He doesn't decide for me who I should like or not.", Meg mumbled against her legging.

-"Yeah, you're right. But he just doesn't want to lose you again. When you think about it, he's really acting like a brother.", Ana tried.

-"Yeah. An annoying and lousy brother.", Meg groaned.

-"Meg. You need to understand why he behaved like this.", Ana said more seriously.

-"No I can't!", she lifted her head to look at Ana, "I can't understand why he has so much doubts! Doesn't he trust me? I mean.. I thought he knew he was really important to me! I thought he knew nothing could take me away from him, not even a guy! I thought we were twins and we were a team, no matter the circonstances! I thought... I thought he knew I loved him.", Meg swallowed a sob.

Ana couldn't help but smile in front such tenderness. But she also wanted to laugh.  
Those two truly cared about the other but they definitely took the stubbornness out of their father. They always had to fight for anything, even when they both agree on something, and before they could talk it out, it was always a long way.  
Yep, definitely brother and sister.

-"Meg. Hiccup loves you. Maybe just as much he loves me. And I understand. Family is the most precious thing to cherish in a life. If I had to lose Erika, my mom or my dad, I would be destroyed, broken inside and probably nothing could ever heal that loss. Hiccup lost your mom when he was a baby, he was raised without her. And when he finally found her again and found out he had also a sister and thought that he would finally have a complete family, he lose his dad. The only family he had since his birth. Then let's not forget he almost lost his best friend because of a mad man and me because hunters thought I was him, which made him feel even more bad.", Meg stayed silent and was listening to Ana with great attention, "All I'm saying is, if he reacted so rudely, it's just because he's afraid to lose someone he cares about again. You two met each other when you didn't even know you two were siblings. You created a bond since years now. Finding out about your relatives only reinforced that bond. So of course he's even more afraid to lose you now. Even if of course, he could had been more delicate about the way he said it, he just wants to protect you and make sure you won't leave his side anytime soon.", Ana finished by a small rub on Meg's back.

Meg leaned down her head. Ana was right. Hiccup just wanted her safe and sound.

-"You two should definitely talk. Calmly.", Ana rubbed Meg's back.

-"Hm. Yeah. You're probably right. But I'm doing this for you.", Meg sighed in defeat but kept being stubborn.

-"Alright alright.", Ana chuckled.

Meg joined her in her laugh. Then Ana gave her a warm and supportive smile, making Meg smiling in return. They both stood up.

-"Thanks Ana. I uuh... needed this.", Meg scratched her back of her neck.

-"Anytime. That's what are friends for.", Ana winked.

Meg couldn't help and throw her arms around Ana.  
-"I'm so glad Hiccup choose you.", Meg murmured.  
Ana blinked but then returned the embrace.

After a little while, Meg broke the hug and took a deep breath, addressing a last smile at Ana and she run out of the hut.

Ana put her hands on her hips, and sighed, shaking her head, letting a small chuckle out of her throat.  
She was glad she was here to help them.  
She loved this family way too much to see it breaking apart.


	9. Confusion

Meg was flying on Luna, following Ace's Terrible Terror. She needed to see him and convince him to come meeting her brother. So Hiccup would see there is nothing wrong with him and she'll be fine and he doesn't need to be scared anymore about her safety.

The little purple dragon dived on a sea stack and Meg saw Ace and Foxy lying on it, probably sleeping since it was the middle of the night. Girls landed, waking the furry dragon.

-"Ace wake up!", Meg jumped on him.

-"WHA- What's going on?!", he sat, his eyes trying to figure who just yelled his name.

-"You need to come with me.", Meg shook him.

-"Wowowo! First of all, how did you find me and second, why would I come with you?", Ace rubbed his eyes.

-"My brother thinks you're no good. Which if it was the case, I would have already killed you.", Meg shrugged, "But I think it's not and I need to prove it to him.", she shook him again.

-"Why didn't you just brought him with you?", Ace yawned.

-"Because I want to surprise him!", Meg rolled her eyes.  
-"Why?", Ace asked again.

-"Oh my- Just come with me!", Meg pulled him up.

-"Fine Fine!", Ace gave up.

-"Besides, you'll love Berk, and I'm sure Foxy will too.", Meg snorted proudly, climbing again on Luna.

-"Wait- Berk?", Ace froze.

-"Yeah. I thought I told you.", Meg raised an eyebrow.

-"Uuh, no. I would have remembered if so.", Ace face became serious, "I-I don't think it's a good idea anymore.", he stepped back.

-"Oh come on! Please! I got into a fight with my brother just because I know you're not a bad guy. Please, can you do this for me in return?", Meg pleaded.

Ace looked at her and fall on her green eyes. She looked desperate but also sad. He sighed and finally nodded.  
Meg smiled widely and asked him to follow him, which he did on the back of Foxy.

-"Let's hope she's not there.", he whispered to his dragon.

Ana was laying in bed with Hiccup. It was early morning but she woke up first. She stretched and got out of the sheets to start dressing.

-"You're up early m'lady.", Hiccup mumbled, yawning.

-"Yeah. I feel like today will be a long day. So gotta start to get ready. Besides, your snores woke me up.", she shrugged, putting her belt on.

-"Whu- I don't snore!", Hiccup gasped innocently.

Ana turned back to look at him then mimicked his snores. Hiccup throw a pillow at her, that she easily avoided. Hiccup got up, put his prosthetic on and caught Ana in his arms from behind, kissing her neck intensely.

Ana couldn't hold back her sighs and soft moan.  
-"Hiccup, not now.", she chuckled.

-"Hmm?", he ignored her and kept kissing her sweet skin.

Ana was about to give up in his embrace when a loud thump downstairs interrupted the cute couple.

-"Hiccup! I need to talk to you!"

Hiccup groaned, puffing air behind Ana's ear and making her giggle from the sudden tickling feeling.  
Meg had to break the moment.

-"You should talk with her. Really.", Ana pushed Hiccup gently.

Hiccup sighed but nodded, she was right. They really needed to talk.  
Ana kissed his cheek, let him get dressed and took the glass on the night stand with the milk and honey leftover. It was her to-go drink to help her have a good night. Milk and honey with a bit of cinnamon.

She was walking down the stairs and saw Meg waiting.

-"Ah! Ana! I wanted to introduce you the guy I told you about.", Meg said excitedly when she saw her.  
Ana chuckled and raised an eyebrow. Once she reached the bottom of the stairs, her eyes followed Meg's. And that's when she froze, letting her glass smashing against the floor and spreading milk around her feet. That guy...

-"This is Ace!", Meg stood next to him, proudly.  
But Ace also froze. It was her...

-"You...", Ana breathed.

She couldn't think, her breaths stopped. Then, flashbacks invaded her mind.  
Guys yelling, the sound of chains clicking echoing in her ears, the rotten taste of bread, the hits, the torturing, the cuts, and that cell... that little cell. That dark cell. Where she was kept for days that seemed eternity for her.  
Those men, that she wanted to forget, no matter how hard she was trying. But their evils faces were haunting her. And this face, standing right next to Meg. It was part of those devils.

She shook violently, her breaths becoming sharper.

-"Ana?", Meg called, seeing her friend panicking.

Ana fall on the floor, trying to breath but it was like it was cut out of her lungs. She coughed, putting a hand on her heart.

-"What's going- ANA!", Hiccup was coming but saw Ana having a panic attack and rushed to her.

-"Ana! Hey! Calm down, I'm right here. Everything is okay.", Hiccup rubbed her back pushed the hair out of her sweaty and pale face.

He took her in her arms and rocked her back and forth. She was starting to recover and she finally lifted her eyes on Hiccup's face.

-"Hey babe, it's me. I got you. You're safe here.", he murmured only for her to hear.

Ana swallowed hardly and tempted to look over Ace again. Hiccup followed her eyes and saw him.

-"Who is that?!", Hiccup asked.

-"That's Ace. That's the guy I told you about! I wanted you to meet and to-", Meg defended.

-"I don't care of who he is right now!", Hiccup yelled at his sister.

-"But Hiccup-"

-"Not now Meg!", Hiccup shouted.

Meg groaned and crossed her arms on her chest.  
Ana finally found composure and Hiccup sat her.

-"What happen?", he asked Ana and Meg.

-"I don't know! I was just introducing Ace to Ana and she started to panic.", Meg talked first, reaching for Ana.

-"He was there...", Ana breathed, "He was part of them.."  
Hiccup blinked. His face started to frown. He understood what Ana meant.

-"Get that guy locked.", he said.

-"What?", Meg said confused.

-"GET THAT GUY LOCKED!", he shouted at Meg.

-"What?! Why?!", Meg shouted back.

Hiccup took Ana on his back. He pushed Meg out of his way and walked toward Ace. Who didn't say a thing or moved at all since the beginning.

-"You are coming with me.", Hiccup spatted at him.

Ace just nodded. Hiccup took a cord near by and attached his hands and pushed him outside.

-"Hiccup Wait! Why are you-", Meg reached.

-"We are discussing this later.", Hiccup said coldly.

He slammed the door behind him.

Meg was left alone in the big house. More confused than ever with only dragons by her side.  
As usual.


	10. Truth

Ace was sitting near the window of his cell. He was playing with his pearl bracelet. The gods weren't on his side today apparently.

He got knocked out of his daydream when he heard steps coming toward the bars. He looked up and saw Ana. They stared at each other but none of them said a thing. Ace blinked and got his attention back on his bracelet.

-"I thought you didn't want to see me.", Ace spoke, his voice resonated in the dark room.

-"I'm here to have answers.", Ana said fiercely.

Ace chuckled and shook his head. He sighed and stood up. He walked toward the cold bars and planted his eyes on Ana, making her stepping back in reflex.

-"What kind of answers do you want?", Ace asked, his blue eyes never more serious.

-"The kind of answers that will help me put an end to all of these nightmares.", Ana furrowed her eyebrows.

Ace shrugged and nodded at her.

-"Why keeping me if I wasn't the one you were looking for?", she said really softly, crossing her arms around her middle, like someone was about to kick her in the guts again.

-"I don't know.", Ace shrugged.

Ana wasn't convince but went ahead.  
-"Why... torturing me?", she swallowed.

-"I don't know.", Ace kept telling.

-"Why keeping me training dragons when it was obvious I couldn't?!", Ana was getting impatient.

-"I don't know.", Ace groaned, rubbing his eyes.

Ana jumped on the bars, making Ace blench.  
-"These are not answers!", Ana yelled at him, "You are locked here. And we can transfer you in Outcast island jail and make you never see your dragon again.", Ana spatted.

Ace frowned and gritted his teeth.  
-"Or?", Ana suddenly soften, she let go of her grip on the bars and stepped back, crossing her arms on her chest again, "You can cooperate and tell me everything you know and the reason of your acts.", Ana throw him an icy look, one that could shot you right in the heart at any blink.

Ace sighed and scratched his head.  
-"Look, I'm serious when I said I didn't know. I really don't!", Ace looked very defeated, his confidence of maintaining his assurance becoming a total fail.

-"I can tell you everything. But if you don't take my word for it, then it would be kind of useless.", Ace spoke.

-"Try me.", Ana breathed.

Ace sighed one more time and opened his mouth.  
-"When I entered this place, my mission wasn't to capture you or hurt you in any way. I wasn't here to actually hunt or torture anyone. I was there to collect informations. And if I could, save dragons.", Ace told.

-"Wait? Save dragons?", Ana asked confused.

-"Yes. I wasn't and still never will be a hunter. I was a spy.", Ace finally admitted.

Ana blinked.  
-"I can't hurt a dragon. And I can't even hurt someone. I actually sucks at fighting.", he chuckled nervously, "I'm more the tactic and smooth guy that no one notices. And infiltrating a hunter base as the weak newby and that no one can suspect was the perfect job for me. I was only there to clean dragons's poop of just to feed prisoners. In that case, you. That's why my face is not so unfamiliar to you.", Ace smiled sadly.

Ana was listening to him intensively.  
-"I needed to get infos about the boss of some hunters that were there, no matter what. But it was hard to find them cause many evil dragon's hunters boss were keeping their dragons and prisoners in this place. So bringing diner to the prisoners was the perfect work to make me look and spy around freely.", Ace explained, "When your friends broke in and found you, I think I was the first one to be relieved. Cause if you think that I actually enjoyed looking at you everyday without being able to do a single move to try to help you, you've dearly mistaken. Even if I tried, I would have killed both of us cause like I said, my fighting skills are the worst. In fact, if I was good enough, I would saved every single person in those cells.", Ace squeezed his eyes, his voice shaking.

A heavy silence took place between the two of them.

-"Why... I mean how... did you quit that job?", Ana pushed a little strand of hair behind her ear.

-"I didn't. I mean, I'm still trying to spy on hunters to find more. But if you're talking about the job I had among those hunters, well, I took the opportunity when Hiccup and your friends attacked the place. I guess they also saved me from working in this hell.", Ace joked flatly, "Even tho I'm going to be forever guilty to have left so many innocent people behind..", his voice broke.

-"What about your dragon? Where was he while you were there?", Ana asked.

-"I have other friends that works in the same domain as me. They kept him with them. There was no way I would risk Foxy's life.", Ace said more surely.

Ana bit her lip.  
Was he really telling the truth? Should she trust him? It was true and all he did was feed her. He never hurt her physically. She also remembered his look in his eyes. Full of pity and how much it made her want to puke. She hated being so vulnerable but back there, she didn't care. All she wanted was to go away, be free and be in her parents's arms again.

-"I'm really sorry for what you had to go through..", Ace murmured.

Ana watched him put his hat back on his head, hiding his eyes. He turned his back to her, about to walk back to his corner.

-"You like Meg a lot don't you?", Ana blurted.

Ace froze. He turned to face her. His face changes from sorrow to confidence. He walked back to the bars and griped them hard.

-"If something happens to Meg, I don't care how bad my skills are, I'll fight.", he said to her.

Ana couldn't help but let out a scoff.

-"I'll think about it. Just don't try anything.", Ana said, about to leave.

Ace watched her walked away but something tilted into his mind.

-"Wait- Ana, is it?", Ace called.

Ana turned around and raised an eyebrow.

-"When Hiccup saved you, did he save someone else?", he asked.

-"Uh no. Why?", Ana wondered.

-"Oh. I just thought so.", Ace shrugged.

Ana looked at him weirdly then left.  
Ace went back to sit on the floor and played again with the pearls on his wrist.

-"That guy probably died under Grimmel's men then."


	11. Trust

Hiccup was heading back to his hut, his heart squeezing tight. He felt bad about how he talked to Meg sooner. It wasn't her fault, she didn't know anything about Ana's past. And she just wanted to settle everything between him and her by introducing Ace. But he was also the chief and he needed to act and take the right decision. If Ace was still working for the hunters, they couldn't let him go back and gave every informations about Berk. He didn't trust him and how could he after knowing he was one of Ana's captor.  
He arrived at the door. He sighed and got in. He searched for his sister and found her in the back with Luna and Ace's dragon on her lap. Her back was facing him. He approached carefully, Foxy and Luna, who noticed him, growled at him but then turned their head back to Meg.

She obviously knew that he was here now but didn't talk. So Hiccup walked and knelt behind her, putting a hand on her shoulder. She didn't budge.

-"Hey, are you okay?", Hiccup asked softly.

No answer.

-"Look, I'm sorry how things went. But I had to. I'm the chief. And I can't risk putting Ana or anyone on Berk in danger and neglecting the fact that he was or still is a hunter. And I mostly can't risk putting you in the middle of this and I don't want a guy to win your heart then crush you or hurt you."

Hiccup felt Meg stiffed under his palm.  
-"What happen to Ana?", Meg asked in a small whisper but that Hiccup still caught.

He sighed. It was only fair he told her.

-"Three years ago, Ana got captured by a bunch of hunters cause they thought she was me, the dragon conqueror, as they were calling. But they were undoubtably wrong. They... tortured her for almost over a month. I...", Hiccup took a deep breath, the memory of Ana covering in scars and blood and paralyzed by the fear flashing in front of his eyes, making him closing them, "I only found her thanks to Skullcrusher and tracking skills. I don't know where she would be right now without him.", he swallowed the guilt coming up in his throat.

-"Was it before or after I saved you from Mala?", Meg asked.

-"After."

A silence took place. Noticing Meg wasn't moving or planning to answer, he took his hand off of her shoulder.

-"Why didn't you tell me about it?", she finally spoke.

Hiccup was taken aback but go for the truth anyway.

-"We didn't want to talk about it ever again. We didn't want Ana to have flashbacks and we wanted to help her forget about it as soon as she could. It's still a big trauma and any mention can trigger her, as you saw with Ace.", Hiccup explained.

-"But Ace is a good guy!", Meg turned around, looking at her brother right in the eyes.

-"Meg-"

-"Hiccup, you know that I can figure when someone is bad or good news. You think I would have brought Ace here if I thought or have any doubts he would do mad stuff to Berk?!", Meg reasoned.

-"Meg, you're in love. Love makes our mind working upside down and we don't think straight because of it. You just acted desperately.", Hiccup sighed, rubbing his eyes.

-"No! You know I am not like that!"  
-"Meg please-"

-"No Hiccup! You listen to me now!", she sat on her knees, totally facing him now, "Ace, is a nice guy! Maybe I wasn't curious enough to ask about his past but guess what, I don't care! I trusted and still trust my instincts cause they never failed me. And it's surely not now they will. Everybody does terrible things but also everybody can change and make it up for it. And that's what I believe with Ace! I'm sure he regrets it! Please Hiccup, you have to trust me!", Meg said.

Hiccup avoided her eyes.

-"You trust me right?", Meg wondered.

He didn't answer.

-"You don't...", Meg's voice broke.

-"Yes I do but... I don't think you know what you're saying right now.", Hiccup stood up.

-"Love isn't an excu-"

-"Enough Meg!", he shouted, making her jump.

She blinked and stared at him blankly. She turned back to the dragons and they put their chin on her legs.  
Hiccup sighed, he was here to make it up, not to make it worse. He was about to talk again when the door opened, Ana standing on the doorway.

-"Hiccup? I need to talk to you- Oh..", she stopped her herself when she saw him near Meg, "I can come later-"

-"No. It's fine.", Hiccup shook his head and walked toward Ana.

-"Are you sure? Weren't you two talking?", Ana asked.

-"Yeah...", he looked at Meg behind him, "But we're done. Let's go.", he sighed sadly.

He walked past Ana and left the hut.

Ana looked at Meg's back before closing the door behind her, leaving the crying twin girl and the dragons in the blackness of the wooden house.


	12. Revelation

Meg was finally out of the darkness of the hut a few hours after her talk with Hiccup. She wanted to see Ace. She wanted to talk to him, also wanting some answers to her unasked questions. She got close to the jail and was about to walk in when she recognized her brother's voice.

She hide behind the wall and listened.

-"So you were just a spy?", Hiccup said.

-"Yes. I was. I'm not working there anymore but still spying on hunters. That's why I took camp in the Northern Market. There are so many there.", she heard Ace talk.

-"And how are we suppose to believe you?", Hiccup asked.

-"Unfortunately I don't have proves so I guess it's my word against yours.", Ace sighed.

-"I believe him.", Ana's voice echoed.

-"What?!", both guys gasped.

-"Hiccup. It's true that he never hurt me. All he did was bring me food when I was there. I can clearly remember his face.", Ana said.

-"Are you sure?", Hiccup wondered.

-"Yes.", she walked close to the gate of the cell, "And his eyes were more sorry for me and full of guilt. Just like right now.", she talked softly but Meg still caught it.

-Ana-"

-"I can see them again, when I was in that cage, he knelt everytime sliding the plate forcefully so I can reach it and looked over me with a those eyes. I was feeling so... disgusting. But let's say it was the « best » part of the day. Cause thanks to Ace, I could eat and feel a bit more stronger for facing the arena. The other hunters never made the effort to help me reach the plate even if they knew I was chained and strengthless. But Ace did.", she turned to look at Hiccup, "He is a good guy.", Ana said firmly.

Hiccup swallowed but then snapped again.  
-"Then why didn't he helped you escape?!"

-"I couldn't risk failing and killing us both. And she couldn't even walk and we had no boat or dragons to get outta here. Besides, I couldn't leave my mission that soon.", Ace explained.

-"What mission?", Hiccup groaned.

-"I... I can't tell. I'm sorry.", Ace said.

-"Why not? If you wanna get out, you might as well tell us now.", Hiccup crossed his arms.

-"Till I didn't get what I need to know, I can't say a thing."

-"Ace. Please. If you don't tell us, you know you'll stay here for a long time.", Ana reasoned.

-"I-"

-"You wanna see Foxy again right?", Ana warned.  
Ace blinked and sighed. He rubbed his face and groaned.

-"Alright! But this stays here."

Ana nodded and Hiccup just watched him speak.

-"There is this guy. He works alone but recently I learned he got someone do stuff for him. He kills dragons just for the hunt and also kills anyone that is in his way. He's a master at what he's doing. No one had ever saw him closely so I don't know what he looks like but all I learned is that he has dragons, really dangerous one, that help him fly in some sort of protection cage. I heard when I was on that island, that he was looking for a dragon, a specific one but I have no idea which species is yet. And that he burned so many villages, just to try to find that dragon. That's all I know so far.", Ace finished.

-"By any chance, is that guy named, Drago?", Ana tried.

-"Drago? That coward? Nuh huh.", Ace chuckled, "Drago needs an army to feel strong. The guy I'm talking about is a mad man. A real one. Like I said he works usually alone and trust me, he doesn't need anyone to reach his goal."

Ana sighed.  
-"No, he's not the guy who ordered your kidnap. Don't worry. These guys are probably dead by now. And I heard Drago was too.", he reassured.

-"Oh yeah he is. We kinda were the first to learn the news since he died against us.", Ana scoffed, putting her hands on hips with proud.

-"Wow! I'm impressed. Congratulations!", Ace bowed, making Ana chuckled.

Then both turned to Hiccup who still hadn't say a word.

-"Hiccup?", Ana called.

-"So my sister was just an entertainment for passing the time?", Hiccup suddenly asked.

Ace blinked.  
-"What- No!", Ace exclaimed.

-"So why didn't you tell her anything about that secret mission huh?", Hiccup asked with rage in his voice.

-"I said couldn't!", Ace groaned.

-"Oh really? So your plan was just to learn about her and never let her know more about you? So you can get information about Berk for your mission then left her agape?! Is that how you usually work?!", Hiccup shouted.

-"What the- No! I wasn't going to leave her!", Ace shouted back.

-"Hn, of course you weren't.", Hiccup gritted his teeth.

-"Guys-", Ana called.

-"I'm not lying! I never thought of leaving Meg for even a second!"

-"I don't believe you!", Hiccup spatted.

-"Of course you're not, you're not even willing to believe your own sister!", Ace returned the subject against Hiccup.

-"I'm worried about her, which is not your case!", Hiccup retorted.

-"Guys-"

-"I'm more worried about her than you could ever think bro.", Ace shouted.

-"Oh yeah?!", Hiccup groaned.

-"Yeah, cause I actually really like your sister!", he yelled at Hiccup's face.

-"GUYS!"

Both jumped and looked at Ana.  
-"Meg just ran away!", she pointed to the exit, Meg flying away on Foxy.

-"Shit!", Hiccup didn't wait and ran after her.  
Ana was about to follow him when she got stopped by Ace.

-"Wait Ana!"

She turned around and raised an eyebrow.  
-"Just... I'm really sorry for what happen to you. I really wanted to help you but felt so dumb when I realized how weak I was. Not a day pass without thinking about the guilt of letting you get tortured by those hunters. I'm really sorry, I wish I could do something to make it up to you..", he sighed.

Ana wasn't expecting apologies. Especially sincere ones. She looked at him then back at Hiccup running.  
She sighed and walked over his cell.

-"Do you really like Meg?", she asked.

-"Yes. More than you could ever imagine.", he said sure of him.

Ana nodded then walked over the opposite wall and came back in front of him.

-"Then protect her. That will make it up to me.", she said, putting the key in the gate.


	13. Scared

The night fall. Hiccup came hours later, without a Meg and a Light Fury. He landed next to his hut. Ana, who was turning around in the house waiting and heard the flapping sound of Toothless's wings, rushed to the door to welcome her boyfriend.

-"So, you found her?", she asked, adjusting her coat around her shoulders.

-"No. She's no where around the island and not in the archipelago. I'll keep searching tomorrow, Toothless is exhausted.", Hiccup sighed and patted the black dragon's head.

He felt terribly guilty and scare was consuming him, Ana could obviously see it.

-"Hiccup, she'll be back. You know it.", Ana said softly.

-"Yeah. But I know Meg. Even if she was mad, she doesn't stay out for too long. And she's not even with Luna, which scares me even more.", Hiccup's voice broke, leaning his head down.

A loud painful growl resounded next to the young couple, making them look up.  
It was Luna. She was laying on the grass, calling for Meg, Toothless next to her trying to comfort her by rubbing his head against hers.

-"She had flown everywhere around the island, calling for Meg. She came by crashing on the ground, how much tired she was.", Ana explained.

Hiccup felt a knot in his throat. Luna was sick worried about her rider because of how selfish and stupid he acted toward his sister. He walked over the white dragon and knelt in front of her, putting a hand on her scaly head.

-"I'll find her, I swear to god I will.", Hiccup whispered.

Luna just cooed and closed her eyes. Toothless growled and put a wing around Luna.  
Hiccup sighed again and went to Ana again. She took his cheek in her palm and gave him a supportive smile.

-"You need rest. Let's go sleep.", she took his hand and guided him inside.

But when he thought he would finally find a bit of calm there, he was only welcomed by Ace that ran to him and grabbed him by the collar.

-"Did you find her?! Where is she?!", Ace almost screamed.

-"Wha- Who let you-?!", Hiccup blinked confused.

-"I did.", Ana said while closing the door.

Hiccup frowned, not understanding.  
-"We need to find her right now! Before she-", Ace exclaimed before stopping abruptly.

-"Before she what?", Hiccup raised an eyebrow, pushing Ace away.

Ana swallowed and quietly sat on a chair, wrapping her arms around her.  
Ace sighed and rubbed his face. Hiccup looked at both of them. They were obviously hiding something.

-"Before she what?! Out!", Hiccup started to lose patience.

Ace looked over at Ana and she nodded. He sighed and took a deep breath. He faced Hiccup and planted his eyes on him.

-"If she heard us talking sooner, she went there.", Ace breathed.

-"Went where?", Hiccup asked even if he had an idea.

-"The dark island.", Ana confirmed his scare.

Hiccup's face paled. He looked at Ana. Remembering how he found her laying on the cold floor, covering in blood and scars, barely alive. He thought he lost her at that sight. And now, it was Meg. And she could... No. He wasn't going to let that happen. This was inconceivable. He wouldn't let that become true.

-"She took Foxy and he knows the way.", Ace sighed.

Hiccup just stared at the flames into the fire place. He was trying to proceed the fact that his only sister was probably going to be injured by his fault.

Reality came back to his brain and he shook his head. His green eyes became cold and filled with anger, Ana was seeing it.

-"Hiccup?", she called.

-"Gather the Riders, we are going.", he said in an icy voice that send shivers to Ana.

She barely saw him talking like that. So she knew he was decided and it was pretty useless to negotiate. He turned around reaching for the doorknob when Ace stopped him.

-"How are you planning to go?! You don't even know the way?!", Ace blurted.

Hiccup looked back at him.  
-"You're coming with us.", he simply said and was out the following second.

Ana sighed and ran after her dear one to catch him and try to reason him. She caught his hand and stopped him in his tracks.

-"Hiccup, babe, we need a plan first. You know we can go there just in a rush it's crawling with hunters! Let's plan it first then go.", Ana said.

-"I have a plan. Go there, kick whoever is on my way and leave. Just like we did with you.", he explained.

Ana knew it was the guilt and the anger talking instead of his mind. He pushed her aside and walked to the forge to get his armor. Ana groaned at his stubbornness and caught him again.

-"Hiccup! Stop! You're not thinking straight!", she snapped.

-"I am! I just want to save my sister! I am not letting someone I love getting hurt again! Not again!-", he yelled, forgetting to breath.

Ana jumped but she knew he was just losing to panic. She also saw the forming tears in the corners of his eyes. He was about burst in cry any minute now. So she just took his face between her hands and turned it to make him look at her.

-"Hiccup! Breath!", Ana called.

Hiccup stopped talking and glared at her. Ana felt how tense he was. And she felt him starting to shake hard. A tear rolled down and ended on her thumb.

-"Hiccup. Calm down. It's okay. We are going to find her. And you know how hard your sister is to fight. She won't let anyone take her down. And she has a dragon. And her sword. I was defenseless by the time. I had nothing to help me get outta of there. So don't worry. We'll find her and gonna save her. No matter what. Okay?", Ana spoke in a sweet voice, wiping away the water wetting his face.

Hiccup swallowed a sob and closed his eyes, giving up into her touch.  
-"I can't lose her. I can't.", he mumbled.

-"I know. And you won't. But first, we need a proper plan. Alright?", Ana smiled gently.

Hiccup smiled back and nodded. He surprised her by grabbing her cheeks and gave her a deep kiss.

-"Thank you.", he breathed on her lips.  
Ana just pecked the tip of his nose as a welcome.

-"Ahem."

Ana and Hiccup jumped and glimpsed at Ace that was waiting by their side.

-"So, you're planning on just going there and kick butts?", he asked.

Hiccup looked back at his girlfriend, he smiled then grabbed her hand. His confidence was coming back.

-"Trust me."


	14. DarkIsland

Meg was slowly opening her eyes. Her head was throbbing hard. Her sight was becoming less blurry and she took a look around her. She noticed she was laying on the floor. It was dark. She tried to move but her arms were tied on her back. She whined in pain.  
Then she tilted. Her memory was coming back.

**•[Flashback]•**

Meg was flying on Foxy. He was sniffing and recognizing the way to the dark island. Meg was holding his fur tight. She was fuming. Ana had been tortured by those guys and Ace was purchased by his past just because he tried to find this mysterious villain and he had to be part of a hunters squad just to accomplish his missions.

She wanted to take care of it once and for all. She knew she was only acting on the impulse but she had not a single care. She will find whoever hurt her friend and find that dude that Ace was after.

She landed on a seclude part of the island. Unfortunately she wasn't with Luna so she couldn't just blur into the clouds and scout from above. She pointed the sky to Foxy to fly away but he bent his head on the side, not understanding. She sighed and let him follow her. She walked carefully to the center of the buildings. She heard screams, loud roar. She swallowed.

Prisoners were still there and probably a lot of dragons were being beaten. She stopped in her steps to take a breath. It was lot for her to take in and she had to fight the need to ran and kill everyone on her way.

Foxy purred beside her, making her get out of her trans. She shook her head and gave him a little nudge under his chin. They were hiding behind a rock wall and Meg took discreetly a glimpse at the surrounding.  
Hunters everywhere, guarding the entrance of what looked like the prison. She could also see the arena where they kept locked the dragons and hitting them.

-"Okay Foxy. You go there, and make a diversion. Can you do that?", Meg pointed to the arena.

Foxy looked like he finally understood and he ran to the area she showed.

Meg sighed of relief then ran toward the prison. She sneaked quickly behind a guard and marched along the wall. She found a first cell and looked inside. She immediately put a hand on her mouth to cover her gasp.

There was a guy covered in blood, barely breathing, alive but unconscious laying on the cold floor. Meg grabbed the bars of the cell and just wanted to yell. Her tears were coming up in her eyes.

-"I swear I'll come back to every each of you.", she whispered," I'm so sorry.", she spammed a sob before running away.

She felt the huge guilt of being here, free and without the power to free all those people. Years ago she wouldn't have feel a thing but now, her life with her brother made her learn that everyone deserved at least one chance to live. She was more compassionate and more open minded with persons. And seeing innocent tortured probably because they were kind to dragon teared her heart apart. It wasn't fair, it should be those hunters in those cages, not young and peaceful people.  
She kept running, tears pouring on her face. She was blindly running, letting her emotions guide her. Until she bumped into someone.

It was a hunter.

She blinked but thank god she had the reflex to dodge the mace the guy throw at her. She took her sword out and started to fight. Unfortunately her fight alarmed other hunters. So she was now alone against a few hunters. But she was still keeping her confidence. She won't let them take her down. She was lighter and quicker on feet. She had a better eye to see things coming.

So she fought like she always did. Her sword clinging sounded through the corridors. She kicked a hunter in the stomach, making him fall on two other hunters. She punched one that was behind her with her elbow then caught him by the collar and throw him on the wall. She didn't see the dagger thrown at her and only had time to bend her neck, letting the sharp weapon cutting her face. She winced at the metal wounding her cheek but she didn't let it distract her. She ran into the guy and punched him the face, knocking him out.

Meg was starting to be out of breath but wasn't about to give up just yet. More hunters were coming. She sighed at the sight and felt her muscles aching. So she let out a scream from the bottom of her throat to give her strength and motivation and ran into them. She gave everything she got, not backing up once. The thought of that guy in that cell and imagining Ana instead of him helped her fight. She was getting revenge for her friend.

Hunters stopped coming and Meg blinked when she found out she knocked them all. She leaned on the wall. She was exhausted. She gave everything she had into this fight. But she couldn't help feeling proud. She beat an entire flock of hunters all by herself. She grinned at the sight of them whining on the ground.  
Then a loud roar, that sounded too familiar echoed through the hallway.

Foxy.

Meg coughed but searched deep down for the strength left in her body and ran to the sound of the young dragon. She fall directly at the entrance of the arena. She saw Foxy tied up.

-"Foxy!"

She ran but only got stopped by strong arms blocking her and stuck her arms behind her back painfully.

-"Let me go you piece of-", Meg groaned and jumped to try to kick the guy holding her.

A second hunter came to the rescue and helped the other maintaining her straight.

-"Put her with the others.", a voice called from above.

Meg looked on the small balcony at the edge of the ring and saw a guy with icy eyes looking at her.

-"On which side of the jail?", a hunter that was behind Meg asked.

-"The Grisly part.", the tall guy from above said.  
Meg groaned.

-"It's you! You're the guy that tortured Ana! You're the guy that Ace is looking for! I'm gonna kick your butt you won't-", Meg shouted angrily.

But she only got interrupted by a strange purple dart landing on her thigh. She looked down at it then up again.

The world span. She felt her eyes getting heavier and her legs feeling like jelly.

She only heard Foxy roaring one more time before she gave up to fainting.

**•[End Of Flashback]•**


	15. Prisoner

Meg groaned in pain as her head kept pounding. She tried to move but her body was sore and only her fingers was responding her. She was in the dark so she could barely see the wall in front of her. She then felt something drooling on her mouth. It was humid and cold and had a metal sort of taste.  
Great, her nose was bleeding.

She coughed, her lungs stinging after being out for so long and only breathing dust on the floor.

Suddenly, she heard the cage behind her opening and someone walking before stopping right by her side. She didn't even bother looking up.

-"I see you're awake.", the voice spoke up.

She didn't answer and kept looking straight.

-"Look, we have two options here. I could kill you right away, or... you could join the Grisly and fight for him."

Meg groaned and dipped deep down to catch a bit of strength back. It hurt but she did it. She turned around and faced the guy, still laying on the floor. He had these piercing icy eyes that could actually spit spikes of ice and his hair was dark but shaved on each side of his head. He looked pretty calm but so scary at the same time. But not scary enough to make Meg back off.

-"Listen sucker, I'm not gonna work for anyone! For you or neither of your pity friends. I'm here to take you down. I'll make you pay for what you did to my friends! So yeah, come on buddy, do whatever you want but I'll be hard to get rid off till I reach my goal.", Meg spatted.

The guy just stared at her before sighing. He stood up and started to walk away to the gate. Meg watched him leave, closing her eyes in relief. But she opened them when she heard steps coming fast toward her and the only thing she was able to see was the foot landing on her stomach.

She yelled at the impact, spitting blood on the floor. Then the guy didn't let her catch her breath and took her by the throat and tackled her against the wall, his face close to hers.

-"You're lucky I'm not my boss cause he would have tortured you till your last breath. Just like he did with each of his prisoners. But fortunately I don't like torture or pain. That's why I rather kill whoever is on my way. And you are on mine actually.", he whispered, his eyes hypnotizing Meg's eyes.

-"Well... better take your best shot pal.", she teased, choking on his hold.

The guy kept holding her but he seemed like he was scanning her. Reading something inside her eyes. He blinked then let go of her. Meg fall on her knees and gasped for air, coughing loudly.

-"You're lucky you seem like a fighter. I will give you a chance and keep you a bit more longer. But don't think you're out of it that easily. The Grisly always have what he wants, just like you apparently.", the guy grinned before leaving.

Meg watched a hunter locked the door again. She was still panting. She sat and rested her head against the wall. She looked at the ceiling and sighed. Hiccup will be mad. Ace will be disappointed. And Ana is probably worried sick. She chuckled.

-"Why am I so stupid?"

A tear fall down her cheek without her even noticing. She felt all of a sudden guilty. She was supposed to protect the ones she loved, not making them worried everyday and come to her rescue everytime. She groaned and leaned her face down again.

-"I'm sorry...", she murmured.

She was about to close her eyes when something caught her attention. It was shinning in the light. Like a small sparkle. Meg raised an eyebrow and since her arms were tied, crawled to the mysterious object. Her curiosity transformed into happiness.

-"Thank Gods!"

It was her hair pin she always put around her elastic so it won't break because of how voluminous her hair was. She'd never been more happy to have her brother oversized hair.  
She sat next to it and tried to catch with her hands. She did it and twisted it to be able to get it in the hole of the lock of her chain. She waited for something to click until she heard it happen.

-"Yes! Never underestimate a woman's power mister.", Meg grinned proudly, rubbing her sore wrists.

She went to the lock of her cell and did the same. Once out, she walked carefully through the corridors and searched for Foxy. She fall into the room where they kept a tons of weapon. She saw her sword and hurried to take it.

-"Prisoner escaped!"

Meg jumped. Shoot! They noticed she got out. She had to be quick now.  
She hung her sword on her back and ran faster to get the Fear Furry.


	16. I’mStrong

"Are you sure it's a good idea to go alone on that island? I mean what if they catch you and Toothless, you won't have any back up."

-"I don't have a choice Hazel. If we go as a team, they could hurt Meg once they see us in the sky.", Hiccup said to Hazel while putting his last piece of armor on.

Hazel sighed and just watched him take his helmet from the shelf.  
-"Does Ana know that?", she crossed her arms.

-"She knows I'm going but she doesn't know I'm planning to go without her. There is no way she's coming back on that island. I almost lost her once, I'm not gonna take the risk to lose her again.", Hiccup said fiercely to the auburn haired girl.

-"She's gonna kill you. You know that.", Hazel grinned.

-"Meeh, it's okay, I'm fine with it.", Hiccup shrugged.

Hazel chuckled and watched Hiccup went outside the forge. Hiccup looked around to see if Ana wasn't anywhere close and he sighed when he didn't notice her. He tiptoed discreetly behind the forge where Toothless and Luna were waiting. He ran to his best friend and jumped on him. Luna took off and went ahead, couldn't hold the want to find her rider anymore.

-"Let's go.", Hiccup whispered to Toothless.

The black dragon opened his wing and was about to catch her with the light fury.

-"Going somewhere?"

Hiccup froze and so was Toothless. Hiccup groaned and turned around.

-"Anaaa! Haha! There you are!", he scratched the back of his head.

His dear girlfriend was on her dragon, Dusk, her armor on, arms crossed and not looking amused.

-"I hope you weren't planning to go alone.", she furrowed her eyebrows.

-"...nooo.", he looked over his shoulder, avoiding her stare.

Ana sighed and groaned, letting her arms falling by her side.  
-"Hiccup! I told you I was fine! I can do it!", Ana said offended.

-"Babe, you're not going.", Hiccup looked back at her, his serious expression back on.

-"Hiccup-"

-"No! I'm not willing to bring you back there when I promise you'll never set a foot again on that island! There is no way you have to go through your nightmares again!", Hiccup heightened his voice.

-"And there is no way you take the chance to go through what I had to as well!", she shouted back at him.

Hiccup blench on his saddle, taken aback at the sudden outburst. He blinked and saw Ana's eyes gleaming.  
-"If you think... that you'll go alone.. you're wrong. So wrong! Did you think of what could happen if Meg isn't really there and that you get caught and then locked up and then tortured and then-", her tears were streaming down her cheeks.

She kept yelling at him, the flashbacks of this awful month rushing in her brain and pictures of Hiccup covering blood. Hiccup saw her shaking and climbed down Toothless and walked fast by her side, taking her hands in his.

-"Hey, hey. Sweetie, it's okay. It's okay.. shhh. None of this will happen. I promise you. I just... I just don't want to see you hurt and feel the need to do this.", he spoke in a gentle voice.

-"It's not a need, I have to. Meg is my friend Hiccup. And she's your sister. Your twin sister. She's important and she is important to me either.", she wiped her tears and sobbed one last time.

-"And so she is to me."

Ana and Hiccup turned around and saw Ace walking by them.  
Hiccup looked at him and frowned but nodded. Ana, just smiled at him and nodded thankfully. Hiccup looked back at his girlfriend and squeezed her hand.

-"Alright, you can come. But you won't land on the island. Just, stay hidden in the sky with our dragons. If I really will need help, I'll call Toothless and you'll cover us from above. Deal?"

-"Deal.", she smiled, pleased with this new plan.

Hiccup made her lean down so he could kiss her cheek and ran to jump back on Toothless. He nodded at Ana and flew as fast as he could to catch up with Luna.  
Ana looked at Dusk and nodded at him. The feathery dragon opened his wings, about to fly.

-"Wait!"

Dusk closed his wings almost immediately.

-"Ace?"

-"Please, you need to let me come!", Ace begged.

Ana just looked at him, waiting for to continue.

-"I.. I need to fight. Fight for Meg. I need to know she's safe. I..."

Ana didn't Ace to finish his sentence, she knew what he meant. She grinned a bit and sighed. She handed his hand to him.

-"Come on. We need to catch up with Hiccup.", she said.

Ace looked at her hand and then at the grunting Dusk below her. He swallowed but reached for her hand and she pulled him aboard.

-"Let's go Dusk.", she said in her dragon's ear.  
Dusk roared and flew up in the sky.

-"Ana!"

Ana halted Dusk, causing to grunt more and turned back to where they took off.

-"Astrid?"

-"Bring back Meg! Please!", she shouted from the cliff.

Ana could see her worry even if she was already pretty high. Ana nodded and ordered Dusk to fly as fast as he could to join Hiccup.

Astrid was watching them flying away, stress knitting her inside. Meg was her best friend. And since she lived on Berk now, she felt less alone and had someone to talk too. She was so tempted to follow Ana but didn't want to ruin anything.

She suddenly jumped when she felt hand on her shoulder. It was Hazel.

-"Don't worry, they'll bring her back. Let's hope they won't meet anyone nasty."

Astrid nodded and stared back at the distant shadows.

-"Yeah. Let's hope. Or else I'll have to cut that someone's face off.", she said flatly.

Hazel scoffed at the straight face she had while saying this.

-"That's make two of us.", Hazel grinned.

If only they knew...


	17. GoodBye

The trio along with the dragons finally arrived above the island, after being lead by Ace. Hiccup felt the rage building inside. This island was the cause of a lot of pain, especially for the woman he loved so much. He realized she was right behind him and turned to look at her.

-"Ana? You're okay?", he called.

Ana was frozen. She couldn't help staring. Flashbacks of whips, yells, pain and screams rushed her brain but she shook it off and took a deep breath.

-"Y-Yeah. I am. You can go, I'll stay above with the dragons.", she swallowed but smiled at Hiccup.

Hiccup nodded at her. He was actually proud to see her taking it with such assurance. And mostly relieved she was sticking to the plan. He looked at Ace and Ace nodded at him, telling him he was ready. They flew to a secluded part and that looked forgotten on the island and Toothless and Dusk landed. Luna was flying around in her invisible cloak in the meantime.

-"Hiccup, be careful. Please.", Ana caught Hiccup's wrist before he walked further into the island.

Hiccup nodded and took her face, planting a fierce but tender kiss on her lips. He broke it and squeezed her hand one last time before going. Ace followed him but got stopped too by Ana.

-"You too.", Ana said.

Ace smiled and nodded with his hand on his hat. Both disappeared into the darkness of the island as Ana watched them. She heard screams and instantly she whined at the pressure on her scars. She felt the sweat on her face and back, memories coming back. She tried to shook it off but it was harder. She started to breath sharply till Dusk nudged her with his nose.

-"I-I'm fine Dusky. Don't worry. Let's just get out of here.", she put a hand on her heart and climbed on Toothless since Hiccup wasn't here to make him fly.

They took off in the sky as fast possible and hiding behind the thick clouds immediately. Dusk left a feather on the way. Feather that someone picked and considered it. Why it looked familiar to him?

Ace and Hiccup were walking carefully into one large corridor. A few hunters passed by them and they had enough luck to find dark corners to hide. They kept walking till Hiccup noticed Ace was suddenly slower.

-"Ace, hurry, we need to find Meg.", he called in a whisper.

-"Yeah Yeah sorry it's.. being here is... kind of hard for me.", he sighed.

Hiccup stopped to listen to him.

-"These cages. These walls. I was there. I could have saved a lot of them but felt like I was selfish. I wanted to save them all but I couldn't because I was weak.", Ace rubbed his face, his heart pounding in his chest, eyes watering, "I swear I would have saved Ana. But I had no way to make sure she could escape safely. I'm really sorry.", he closed his eyes, leaning on the wall.

He then felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up.

-"Hey. You had a purpose. A good one. You wanted to find the source so everything could stop at the same time for everyone.", Hiccup said, "I'm sorry too. For judging you too fast. My sister was right. You're a good guy. She has an habit for that and I have to admit I feel stupid for not trusting her right away. It could have avoided a lot of trouble.", Hiccup chuckled.

Ace chuckled with him.

-"Thanks Hiccup."

Hiccup nodded and smiled at him.

Until someone shook Ace from behind. Both turned, catching their weapons and pointing it to the stranger.

-"Guys! What are you doing here?!"

-"MEG!!", both guys gasped.

Meg was out of breath, Foxy was with her but his wing was injured.

Ace ran into her and crashed her into a hug, making Meg blinked of surprise. She smiled and returned the embrace happily.

-"You're safe. God I was so scared!", Ace whispered in her hair.

-"You'll need more to get rid of me.", Meg said in his shoulder.

She could finally relax and inhaled his scent. Ace broke the hug and put a hand on her face, seeing the little bleeding cut on her cheek. He wiped the blood away and just smiled at her. Meg leaned in his palm and put her hand on his.

-"You're crazy.", Ace grinned.

-"You're stupid.", Meg smirked.

Hiccup watched them meeting again. He couldn't help but smile. But his smile faded pretty quickly when he heard yells and loud steps coming toward them.

-"Guys!", Hiccup called.

Meg and Ace turned and saw hunters coming their way. Both three took their weapons and got into fighting positions, Foxy also growling by their side, ready to fight too.

-"I thought you were bad at fighting?", Meg teased.

-"Meh, I think it's worth the shot.", Ace shrugged.

The hunters charged and they also ran into them, shouting.

The icy eyed guy was standing at the entrance of the corridor, listening to the fight and watching the trio fight and knock every hunters on the ground. His stare was intense. He didn't want to do that. Not again. But he needed to. To keep going and reaching his goal. He took his katana and sighed.

A loud explosion resonated behind him. He turned around and saw dragons flying away from the arena. He looked up and gasped.

A Night Fury.

He couldn't believe it. No way. It was impossible. He felt excitement but also rage burning his insides. It was the cause of why he was where he was in the first place.

-"Plasma blast!"

That voice. He searched for it and saw the armored rider on the Night Fury. It sounded way too familiar but couldn't quite catch it.

-"Sir, the intruders are running away!", a hunter woke him from his thinking.

He shook his head and looked at the guy.

-"I'll go. They can't go very far anyway, there is no escape from that hall.", he stated and walked in the dark hall, his katana tight in his shaky hand.

-"Damn it! There is no exit except that window!", Meg said looking through the bars.

-"Wait, Ana is flying above us, she might see my sword.", Hiccup said, passing his arms through the window and waving his flaming sword.

A roar. A beautiful roar echoed in Meg's ears.  
-"Luna!", Meg called, happy to see her dragon.

The trio stepped away just so Luna could shot the wall and destroy it.  
Right at that moment, they heard steps again.

-"Let's go! Quick!", Hiccup said, mounting Toothless after Ana arrived with Dusk.

Meg ran to jump on Luna and turned back, watching Ace staying there, not moving.

-"Ace! Come on! What are you waiting for?!", Meg waved at him.

-"Someone needs to slow them down or they will shot at you.", Ace simply declared.

Meg blinked. She ran back to him and tried to pull.

-"It doesn't matter, we will shot them back. Come on now!", she pulled on his wrist.

-"They can hurt you anyway.", Ace said, resisting her tug.

-"You're not making sense. Ace come on!", Meg pleaded.

-"Sir! They're here!", a hunter shouted at the other side of the corridor.

-"Guys hurry!", Ana called.

Meg looked between Ace and their dragons. Ace really looked like he made up his decision.

-"I'm staying too then!", Meg said.

-"Meg. No. You need to go.", Ace took her by the shoulders

-"Then you too! I'm not leaving you!", Meg said angry this time.

-"Meg, Ace is right, someone needs to do a diversion.", Hiccup went by her side.

-"Then I'll do it!", Meg yelled, her sword in her hand.

-"No. I need to do it. I need to correct my mistakes and this time, fighting for saving those who deserves to live and for those I couldn't save earlier.", Ace smiled, looking up at Ana, who started to tear up, "Besides Foxy has a broken wing, I'm not going to leave him here alone.", Ace finished with a smile.

-"No... No no! I'm not going anywhere without you! I'm not-"

Meg was instantly shut up by Ace's lips on hers. Her eyes widen, letting the tears rolling down. He was kissing her. It was their first kiss. Not how she would imagine it but she didn't care. She leaned into it and took it as it came.

Ace broke it really slowly, letting her paralyzed on her feet. He looked up at Hiccup behind.

-"Take good care of her."

Hiccup nodded and pulled Meg.  
Ace put his hat back and it hide his eyes. He ran away followed by Foxy, under Meg's eyes.

-"No..."

Hiccup finally dragged her out, pushing her on Luna but she started to wriggle out of his arms. Ana was crying silently when Meg was catching the last glimpse of Ace's shadow.

-"ACE!"


	18. Guilt

The way back home was silent and heavy. None of the three riders talked. Meg had her eyes fixed on the clouds ahead of her on Luna's back. Her face was stern. Neutral. Not a frown or a smile. Just, blocked of showing any emotion.

Hiccup was taking small glimpses at his sister. He opened his mouth multiples times but ended up closing it and sighing. Of course Ana noticed it and flew closer to him.

-"Hiccup."

Hiccup just turned his head toward her and he saw her nodding at him. He sighed and took a breath. He nudged Toothless to fly closer to Luna but when he was about to speak, Luna and Meg dived down. He blinked and looked where they were headed.  
They arrived on Berk.

Hiccup groaned and flew toward the island. The trio landed where Astrid and Hazel were waiting for them. Meg was the first to land, followed by Hiccup then Ana.  
Meg dismounted Luna, her eyes still blank.

-"Meg!"

She just had time to turn around before Astrid crashed her into a hug. Meg just blinked and vaguely put her arms around her. Hiccup and Ana just watched the scene as Hazel walked by their side.

-"Gods, what were you thinking?!", Astrid broke the hug and slapped Meg's shoulder.

-"I uh.. I'm sorry.", Meg said, looking at the ground.

-"Don't scare me like that. You know how much I care about you.", Astrid spoke more softly and gave a smile at Meg.

Meg just chuckled and nodded. They hugged again and this time Meg returned the hug more fiercely.  
Hazel just smiled at the scene. She then tilted and looked around. She looked at Hiccup and Ana.

-"Where's Ace?", Hazel wondered.

Hiccup and Ana froze under Hazel's concern. Meg stiffed and Astrid pushed her gently as she noticed her friend tensing. Meg lowered her face down so her hair hide her face. Luna cooed by her side, poking her hand. Then suddenly the twin sister ran away, followed by Luna right behind.

-"Meg!", Astrid called.

-"What the Thor happened?", Hazel perked an eyebrow.

Hiccup climbed down of Toothless and throw his helmet on the floor before walking away at his turn. Ana sighed and quickly explained everything to Hazel and Astrid before running after Hiccup. She found him home, throwing his armor angrily on the ground. Toothless was just watching him worried. Ana went to pat his head and then marched closer to her boyfriend.

-"Hiccup?"

-"Not now Ana.", Hiccup spatted.

-"Then when?", Ana said annoyed.

He was more stubborn when he was in such state but she would not give up on him, especially now. She watched him pulling on his hair before flopping on his father chair.

-"Hiccup. I know what you're thinking and no, none of this is your fault.", Ana knelt by his side, taking his hands in hers.

-"Then who's fault is it?! Ace wouldn't had to sacrifice himself if I had trust him in the first place! If I had trust Meg in the first place! She was right, since the beginning! He was a good guy. And I should have told Meg about what happen to you long ago! Damn she's my sister and I promised her no secret between us! I broke that promise! And now I hurt her! When I also promised her, my dad and my mom that I'll always be by her side! But noo, I had to be jealous and be a jerk to my own sister! I-"

-"Hiccup breath.", Ana cut him.

Hiccup chocked a breath and finally sighed. He finally let his self broke down and hide his face between his hands and cried in silence. Ana couldn't help tearing, seeing her love feeling so bad. But she shook her head. She needed to be there for him right now. She pushed him gently so she could sat on his lap. He gave no resistance and let his head fall back on her chest. He wrapped his arms around Ana while she sweetly caressed his hair.

-"I let someone be killed. I didn't even try to fight. What kind of chief does that.", he groaned through sobs.

-"The kind of chief that wanted to protect his family first.", Ana said.

Hiccup raised his head to look at her. She smiled and cupped his face.

-"Hiccup, babe, you really need to stop blaming yourself for everything. You're human too. You make mistakes like everyone. I should also blame myself then for not telling Meg sooner about dark island. But things happened the way things should have happen. We can't change it now. Unfortunately... Yes, you should have probably explained what was going on in a nicer way to Meg, but you just acted like a chief and a boyfriend that tried to protect his girlfriend.", she rubbed the corner of his eyes, "You can't blame yourself for that. And I'm sure Meg also understood that. The only one to blame here, is the guy that killed Ace and leads this all dark island business. No one would have been hurt if it wasn't them.", Ana frowned but soften again, "I also misjudged Ace too soon. I should have remember sooner that my time on that island, could have been way more darker if he wasn't there. But that's something I'll tell you another day.", she shrugged and planted her eyes in Hiccup's, "All I'm saying is, Hiccup, you did what was right to you, and no one can blame you for that. Life is unfair just like it can be full of miracles. You're not the bad guy in this. You're the just overprotective brother and boyfriend. And that, is just how you are. And we love you like that.", she kissed his lips tenderly, "I love you like that.", she finished with a warm smile.

Hiccup just stared at her beautiful sunset eyes. He caught her face and kissed her, with all the passion he had, and all the love he wanted to give her right here, right now.

-"What did I do to deserve you?", he breathed against her lips.

Ana couldn't chuckling at his sappy comment. There he was again.

-"Nothing. Just you being you I suppose.", she grinned.

He scoffed and kissed her again, his hand passing in her hair while the other was wrapped tightly around her waist. Meanwhile she put her hands on his face and returned the kiss.

-"I love you Ana.", he murmured.

She smiled and pushed the soft bangs in front of his eyes.

-"I love you too. But you know who else loves you just as much?", Ana asked.

Hiccup raised an eyebrow but understood quickly.

-"You two needs to talk.", she said firmly.

Hiccup could only nod. She was right.  
He needed to talk to Meg.


	19. Brother

Hiccup was walking around Berk, searching for Meg, only to find her sitting on a cliff outside the village. He hesitated before going and took a breath before finally walking to his sister. He came by her side and got himself noticed by her.

-"Can I?", he asked lowly.

Meg just moved her head a little to look at his legs standing next to her but then looked back at the ocean under her sight.

Hiccup took this as a yes and sat. He stared at the horizon and the sun setting. He felt the heavy silence and really didn't like it.

-"The sunset is always pretty here.", he finally spoke up.  
But Meg didn't budge.

Hiccup turned his head to her and sighed.

-"Look Meg, I'm really really sorry for what happen. I should have trust you. I shouldn't have acted the way I did, like a jerk, an idiot. I got scared because I didn't want to lose you. Again...", he finally confessed.

Meg turned her head slowly to him, eyes emotionless. She watched him keep talking.

-"We grew apart and finally got back together. We are a family now. We lost dad and I can't accept risking losing you too. I... I don't want you to go away from me. To disappear again from my life.", his voice broke, "I almost lost Ana, I almost lost Toothless, I lost dad. I just can't. Lose. You.", he gritted his teeth, "I admit, I might got jealous to not be the only man in your life anymore. And I overreacted. And I'm sorry. You deserve to be loved. You deserve to have someone that takes care of you. Like Ana does with me.", he smiled but it quickly faded, "I also should have told you sooner about Ana's past. Maybe you won't have been confused when I locked Ace. Thing that I shouldn't have done too. I should have let him talk. But instead, I acted impulsively. Which I regret. You lost Ace because of my stubbornness. I'm sorry... I'm sorry for not acting like a brother should had..", Hiccup breathed the last word.

Meg was just staring at him, the all time. Hiccup turned his head back to the sea when he didn't get any reaction from her. He was feeling so responsible and idiotic for what happen during these last hours.

He suddenly felt a hand on his and moved his head to look his sister, that he found smiling at him.

-"You are so... stupid.", Meg chuckled, making Hiccup blinked, "When will you stop blaming yourself for everything? This isn't your fault. I should have learned more about Ace before bringing him here and I shouldn't have run to Dark Island on my own.", she sighed.

-"Meg you-", Hiccup tried.

-"But what is done, is done now.", she tried to shook it, not wanting to last on this subject or she knew it could go forever with Hiccup so she kept talking, "I understand your behavior. Really. But you need to put something in your head.", she put a hand on his cheek, "You are not going to lose me. Anytime soon. You know how hard I am to get rid off.", she chuckled, making him chuckling too, "You are my brother. I am your sister. And we are twins, which makes our bond even more stronger. I could never blame you for trying to protect me. For caring about me.", she rubbed his cheek with her thumb, "You did act like a brother. An idiot and overprotective one but you did. Yeah it was too much but that's over now. Argument means to happen between siblings and that's okay. We got through this so many times and it will happen again probably but hey, being twins, it's an occupational hazard.", she winked, "Also, I don't care if I have no one taking care of me or that is loving me. Because you're already doing it.", she smiled warmly, "Ace or not, you would have still been the most important person in my life.", she cupped his face, looking at his eyes very seriously, "You're the only man I need in my life.", Hiccup shook under her palms, "I need my brother. I need my silly twin. I need my big little brother. I need my sibling.", she finished in a whisper, her eyes watering.

Hiccup took her hands in his and rubbed them. He smiled at her, his eyes also full of tears.

-"We are a team. Whatever happen next, we will be doing it together. As a family.", he said firmly.

Meg nodded, letting her tears rolling down.

Hiccup stood up and handed his hand to her. She took it and he helped her standing. Then Meg pulled him close and hugged him tight. She literally was clinging onto him, crying in his shoulder. He let the tears wet his face and returned the embrace as tight as she was.

-"The guy that killed Ace is so dead with us.", Meg mumbled on the leather of his vest.

-"He is.", Hiccup chuckled.

Meg laughed but her sobs got only louder.

-"I miss Ace..", she cried.

Hiccup's heart broke. That was the first time he saw her that broken. And she needed his support.

-"I know. I'm so sorry Meg.", he said in her ear, swallowing his own sobs.

Meg pushed him slightly and looked at him, her eyes red.  
-"Promise me.. promise me you won't leave me.", she begged.

She took her emotions armor off, the one she took rarely off. And she was letting Hiccup seeing her vulnerable. But she didn't care.

He pushed the sticky bangs of hair wet by tears off of her face and smiled.

-"I won't leave you. Not now. Not ever.", he spoke softly.

Meg buried her face again in his shoulders and chuckled of relief.

-"I love you bro.", she mumbled.

Hiccup couldn't help but smile. He put a kiss on her hair and cradled her slowly.

-"I love you too sis."

Life is unfair sometimes, maybe even cruel. But when you have a loving family and lovely friends by your side, you can take any hit life is about to give you. Their support is your anchor. It's your way out of the darkness and to reach for the light. And you must not forget it.

Love is a wonderful thing. It can be friendship, relationship, brotherhood, it will always be beautiful in any way. It's like magic, always surprising.

But unfortunately, love can also be the weakness for someone.  
And these two were about to discover it really soon.


	20. Epilogue(end)

"Wooow! Poor aunt Meg! But daddy is the best brother!"

-"Yes, he is."

-"I wanna know the rest of the story!"

-"Not tonight Dustin. Now it's time to sleep, it's already pretty late."

-"Moooom!"

-"You'll know the rest tomorrow, if you sleep and be a good boy with dad tomorrow. Can we have a deal?"

-"Yes sir!"

-"That reminds me to stop let you hang out with uncle Jon, he's getting on you a bit too much."

-"Night mom!"

-"Night sweetie."

The young mother kissed her son's head before blowing the candle and stepping out of the room.

-"He's finally in bed?"

-"Yes. Although I have to promise him to tell him the rest of the story tomorrow."

-"Which story?"

-"Your sister's."

-"Oh. Well. You have plenty of stuff to tell him then. My sister's life isn't the peaceful one."

-"I know. And I think he still deserves to know who his aunt really is. I don't want him to feel like the persons around him are strangers and that they are his true family..."

-"Ana. I'm sure the day you'll tell him, you'll still remain his mom, no matter what happen."

-"I really hope Hiccup."

-"Now, tell me something, do you know certain things about Meg that I don't know? I'm her brother, I should know you know."

-"Haha, well try honey, but we still have our secrets."

-"Aww babe come on! You know Meg won't tell me!"

-"I know."

-"Can you tell me at least where did you stop the story?"  
-"Well, come with me put Dustin to bed tomorrow night and you'll be able to listen to the rest of it."

The young lady winked. Her husband whined and they both went to bed, excited for the next night.


End file.
